


Shared Intimacy

by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dance, M/M, Tango, Yami is the king of Tango, dance, implied prideshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx/pseuds/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: Kaiba is stressed, he found out that the best way of dealing with it is dancing with a stranger.-





	Shared Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venom_for_free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/gifts).



> Another contribution for the Monday Prompt: Dance
> 
> Hope you like it!

Seto was so sure that his project would be completed by this month, however, it now turned out that he had to add several more things to this that it would take another month and a half. Not to mention the other jobs and meetings he could no longer postpone. Just thinking about everything he had to do caused his head to hurt horribly.

He didn't have time for Mokuba, sometimes he had to ask his own little brother to leave him alone, he was too irritable because of stress. He didn't sleep well, only about two hours a night if he was very lucky, sometimes he goes to work without sleep.

He did his best because he had to work well, and if his head didn't work at all, then he'd ruin it quite a bit.

One night, he left his office quite late. The dark streets were almost empty, not to mention that the wind was not at all pleasant, the cold froze his cheeks, the coat he wore was not enough to avoid shuddering from the cool weather. Although he was too tired and didn't care.

His driver greeted him at the door of his company's building, preventing the CEO from walking a few streets. Seto looked out the window, looking at the shops closed and the buildings with their lights off, the only thing that gave the city some lighting and a little life during the night were the bars and some confectioneries.

Now that he thought about it, it wouldn't hurt to drink a little. He also needed the deafening noise of the bars, with the music and cries of the drunks, who smoked as if they had no lungs to care for.

Kaiba told his driver to drop him off at the door of one of the bars. He didn't really care which bar he chose, he just wanted to feel the warm feeling of an alcoholic drink going down his throat.

Entering the bar, he felt a quiet atmosphere, the lighting was soft as was the music. He was soothed by the melodic voice of a woman in her twenties singing on the small stage while everyone drank in a silence that seemed respectful.

Thus it was seen if he looked from afar, when he got closer he noticed some bowing his head in a sign of defeat. It was almost midnight and people gathered here for some reason, most of them were in solitude like him.

That depressed him a little bit.

Was he really looking like that man in a suit who locks himself in a dark corner full of the smell of whiskey and cigarettes, just so he wouldn't get home tired and frustrated?

Kaiba had only turned twenty and was already declining as an adult of fifty. Where was his future?

On second thought, he began to take a few steps back, approaching the door where he entered. The atmosphere was no longer quiet, quietly depressed clients were reason enough for him to completely refuse any drink he could order.

The bar was elegant, he wouldn't deny it, maybe it would happen on a better schedule where depression and stress wasn't a real problem in his life.

Unaware that the song was over, Seto stopped in his tracks as he watched as they all revived to applaud the woman.

The only smile he saw that night was the singer's. Her white teeth shone above the red that painted her lips.

Seto shook his head and continued his decision to retreat, but as he turned around, his body collided with another slightly smaller one.

"Oh! Careful! "

His voice sounded deep and pleasing to his ear. His eyes met a boy, possibly of the same age or a little less, his hair was picked up in a bun and yet he saw at least three different colors, could be seen the blond, black and purple, a few blonde bangs falling down his face , but Seto was lost in his bright crimson eyes and thick lashes.

He was just wearing a shirt with the first two buttons open, showing a thin neck, he wore black trousers and patent leather shoes that shone brighter than the glasses where the drinks were served.

"Listen, if you're drunk, don't even think about going home alone."

He stared at Kaiba with those crimson eyes, showing a slight sign of concern

Seto shook his head slightly. "I wasn't drinking."

The young man showed disbelief. "Oh, sure, how are you going to drink here? In a night bar? It's impossible." He replied sarcastically

The brunette rolled his eyes, he didn't know what he was doing, talking to this fake imitation of a model, he had to go home.

"I'm leaving. " He pushed the boy slightly to pass, but something stopped him.

Something—no—someone was taking him by the arm. "You're not leaving here when you're that drunk. You hit me like you didn't see me."

God, this kid was persistent. Why didn't he leave him alone?

"I didn't see you."

"Because you're dizzy."

"I'm not dizzy. Can you let me go? You don't even know who I am and you already think you're in a position to control my life. You have no proof that I'm drunk."

The boy tightened Seto's arm a bit, frowning.

Seto sighed when he soon felt he loosened his grip.

"If you didn't come to drink, why are you here?" He asked with suspicion.

This night wasn't going to end anymore.

"Why do you care?"

Seto has already lost his little patience, he had come to relax and is the last thing he achieved.

The boy was a beauty until he had begun to interact with him.

The boy arched an eyebrow and smiled. "It's the first time you've come here and you got scared, isn't it? But you really need that drink." The latter muttered it almost to himself.

Seto was not in the mood to deal with such an intrusive boy, he clenched his fists preparing to punch him in his beautiful face, but decided to calm down before creating a commotion.

He had to leave as diplomatically as possible.

"If I buy you a drink, will you leave me alone?"

The young man's smile widened.

"No."

Well, what a piece of shit.

"Don't you know who I am?"

Seto's voice trembled in rage. He decided to make the boy feel a little bit of fear to see if he was eternally out of his ass.

"Should I?"

"If you knew my name, you wouldn't be bothering me now. And I assure you, it would be better if we hadn't met."

"I don't think so, besides, I don't want to know your name either." The boy showed a look full of enjoyment that disgusted Seto. Now he wanted to just get home and sleep, forget that he was ever distracted by those damn beautiful crimson eyes.

"If you don't care, then I'm leaving." Seto pulled his arm, but was not released, the grip of that small hand was too strong and persistent. "Can you let me go?! What the hell do you want from me?!"

He was just seconds away from punching the boy.

"I want you to dance with me, I don't need a drink or know you. You don't know who I am either."

His hand stroked his wrist, magically relaxing the brunette muscles, who was confused about whether the boy purposely stroked him or came naturally to him. Not to mention that sweet look he was giving him now that made it seem like his words were true.

"If I accept, will you leave me alone?"

" _I_ will."

There was a trap in that answer, but Seto didn't stop to hear about it.

The boy led him to a spacious place in the bar, no one was looking at them, even when the boy changed the music to a slightly more moving one.

Seto knew this kind of music, it didn't come from Japan.

"Have you ever danced Tango?"

"No"

Of course he had practiced a few years ago, during his business trips in which he expanded his knowledge, he would admit that he had the possibility to dance Tango with a woman. He never thought that between man there could be anything similar.

Seto lied to see if he was saved from dancing with the boy.

But that didn't happen.

"Never mind, the important thing is that you know how to follow in my steps, and don't get nervous."

That's when the boy did something that killed the brunette's sanity: he winked at him.

And, for God's sake, it was the hottest thing he could have seen in his entire life.

He shook his head slightly. What was he thinking??

"Don't get distracted. " The boy chuckled.

Could it be worse?

The boy surrounded his body with his arms and tried to lure him to him so that they would be closer. But how did he do it? With one hand on his ass. Seto let out a slight whining.

The boy chuckled again. "I'm sorry, it's just that you're so tall…"

He did it on purpose!

That wasn't the worst…

The worst thing was that Seto enjoyed it and for that reason, he did nothing to stop him.

Since when did he find pleasure in being touched by a stranger?

The boy seemed to have experience in this, he easily accommodated them both. He raised his left hand taking the right of the brunette, while his other hand remained in the center of his back, just below his shoulder blades. Seto felt vulnerable, handled, not to mention that the embrace involved in the Tango made him feel uneasy.

The music was already playing but they started moving just now. At first, Seto found it a little difficult to follow his dance partner's movements, because he was too distracted by the way his crimson eyes were fixed on his blue eyes.

Still, the steps were slow, but they were advancing towards him as if they were stalking him. The young man was of short stature in comparison, however, he had good control over his body which was taller and larger.

He completely dominated him.

Seto hated that.

Quickly, with anger rising down his throat, he reversed the position they were having and now it was he who took control over the crimson-eyed young man.

He was going fast, fast, then slow, and continued going fast. Moving forward with his left foot, then the right foot and then the left foot. He was repeating all those steps that he remembered when he danced with that woman on his trip to South America.

The boy made him believe that Seto had dominated him, backing down quite a bit, until he began to follow the flow, and his feet were moving together in perfect synchrony, crossing, rubbing. His hips moved fluidly as his eyes were fixed and the hug was breaking with the distance. The music accompanied the intimate encounter of their souls, they looked at each other, touched each other, they moved as if they had known each other all their lives.

Seto began to feel something he had not experienced when he first danced Tango, his heart was racing, excited and heated. He wasn't thinking, his mind was blank.

Every negative feeling he could have felt since he came here—no—for several days, completely disappeared. It's like he has no control of his body and just was flowing with the heat that his partner's touch caused.

Without thinking, without realizing it, he rested his forehead on the boy's, being able to feel his breath enter his mouth, listening to his agitation.

He smelled so good.

He got lost in that reddish glow he gave him when he looked at him without blinking. His feet moved expertly and his hands squeezed his body as if fearing that he would let go.

Seto didn't know his name.

He just met him twenty minutes ago.

He was a complete stranger, and Seto already knew all about him when he danced, looking at him and feeling him.

He could feel that sadness that the young man kept, the genuine concern he had when he asked if he was drunk, his passion for the Tango, and the freedom in his heart when dancing with him.

He felt special, and above all, he also felt freedom.

The music was ending, and they decided to slow down. The boy recoiled as Seto advanced, they looked at each other as if they wanted to devour themselves, and parted as if they did not wish to do so.

Then the dance is over.

The bond broke.

They realized that when a wave of applause woke them up. They all showed a clear excitement for the show they received, but they all looked at the crimson-eyed boy.

Seto took advantage of the distraction to disappear.

He had a lot to think about. The feeling of comfort completely disappeared from his heart.

He felt the cold again.

His driver parked away from the bar so as not to draw attention, so Seto had to walk a little to get to him. He might as well call him to come, but the brunette needed to clear his thoughts with a short walk.

The street was empty, and silent.

He felt the difference.

He stopped in an alley and let his back rest on the wall.

Why did he tortured himself so much? It was just something that came up to get that boy off his back. Nothing else.

The problem was…

... that he liked it, and he wanted to live it again. Not with anyone else, but with _him_.

He's never felt this way about anyone before.

But Seto didn't have the guts to go back. He was a complete stranger. Maybe he did all this to create a show.

Everyone in the bar seemed to know him, the way they looked at him and applauded him, it's like he'd done this before.

Did anyone manage to look at him the way he saw him?

Seto felt that he was crazy, he danced only once with a person who did not even have a name and felt that he had completely get in his heart.

He sounded so stupid he couldn't help laughing.

"I'm glad I lifted your spirits. " A familiar voice startled him.

Kaiba scarefully looked to his side, to meet again with those red eyes. The boy now had a scarf covering those thin pink lips, and a thick coat hid his thin body.

"How long are you going to follow me?"

"I know that if I don't follow you, you'll follow me. Nobody knows what we just lived but us."

Seto frowned deeply. "You're crazy. "

"I knew this would happen, I'd never met someone as interesting as you. I saw you, and I felt like you had something, but I didn't know exactly what it was. That's why I asked you to dance with me. " he explained.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound?"

The boy chuckled. "Yes, I assumed you'd say that, but it's easier for me to meet people as intriguing as you, through dance. I think you just found out the same thing, I feel a little exposed." He kept a shy smile.

"All I saw was a clear sadness in your eyes, but I don't think it's true, you seem to succeed in whatever you do"

"In fact, my only happiness is dance, not fame. Sometimes I do shows at the bar, but I usually take care of the safety of the clients, because my brother died of an accident with a drunk who ran him over with his car. So I don't want anybody to live that situation again."

He told this so naturally that Seto was about to doubt him, but when he saw the tears that were accumulating in his eyes, he knew that this sadness was not a lie.

That boy was alone.

"You lost something too, and you still haven't found a passion that has comforted you. But when you danced with me, you were genuinely happy."

"And you expect me to come back on my knees, depending on you making me happy?" Seto said dryly.

"No, I just came to say my name, now that we 'know each other'." He reached out his hand, with a kind look. "My name is Yami"

Seto looked at him and hesitated a few seconds before firmly shaking his hand. "I'm Seto."

His last name was irrelevant. He wasn't going to deny that he felt a little identified when Yami said fame didn't make him happy.

Of course the fame he has as Seto Kaiba gave him all the success he needed to survive alongside Mokuba, but ...

... it wasn't a real happiness.

He remembered happiness when he danced with Yami. And he'd think carefully if he wanted to remember it again.

"See you soon, Seto"

The brunette didn't let go of the boy's hand, instead, he stroked it slightly with his thumb, feeling his softness. Then he let go slowly.

"See you soon, Yami"

**Author's Note:**

> (Let's forget that I lost the first version of the story and I had to write it all over again ... )
> 
> The meeting place of the slaves, both in Africa and in America, was called tango.  
> And that's the name Buenos Aires used for the suburban houses where, at the beginning of the 19th century, black people met to dance and temporarily forget their condition.  
> In the comedies and other shows, the actors began to sing and dance tango.  
> The academies worked only under authorization in the suburbs or neighborhoods and although, at first, the Tango was only for men, but, then hired women to dance too.
> 
> As you can see, Tango is such an inspiration for me, because of the meaning of it.
> 
> The tango, is an improvised dance, whose dance consists of letting music enter our body. It is the union of bodies that move to the rhythm of music. Dancing we can immerse ourselves in our inner world, experiencing a unique pleasure, a mental state where thought no longer mediates and the body is protagonist.
> 
> I guess I'm talking too much, sorry xD
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
